bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Gyōkaku Kumoi
Gyōkaku Kumoi (雲井 尭覚, Kumoi Gyōkaku?) introduced during anime-exclusive The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc, is one of the clan leaders serving the Kasumiōji Clan. He is one of the main antagonists of the arc. Appearance Kumoi is seen in two outfits. The first is a white kimono with a purple wrap, looking similar to a sweater. The second is the standard Shinigami uniform with a red kimono over it. He has white hair slicked back, large sideburns extending into a large white beard, and one spectacle in his left eye. When smiling, it is noticeable he is missing a few teeth on the right side. Personality Kumoi often adopts a smiling and benevolent expression in front of public appearances, which belies his evil and cunning nature. He was believed to be power hungry, wanting to take Rurichiyo's position as the head of the clan, but was revealed to work for Shūsuke Amagai. History Kumoi is the steward who handles most of the family affairs. However, when Rurichiyo's father passed away due to illness, he has planned to usurp the head family seat, gathering supporters and creating an assassination squad for his own purposes. He has his assassins kill off the clan leaders in the noble family who disagree with his views or discover his plans. His main goal is to kill Rurichiyo, the last true descendant of the Kasumiōji family, which he has failed to on several occasions back in Seireitei. Plot The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When Rurichiyo Kasumiōji enters her family compound, Kumoi finds her. He then order Hanza Nukui to kill her, but is stopped by Ichigo Kurosaki and Kenpachi Zaraki. Kumoi, however, manages to trap Rurichiyo guards. When Hanza fights Ichigo and fails, Kumoi sends him and a dozen other assassins to the human world, each sporting a Bakkōtō. The next day, he is seen installing Shū Kannogi as the head of the clan. Hanza, still angry over his defeat, gathers three criminals and brings them to Kumoi. He agrees to send the four to the human world with Bakkōtō to kill Rurichiyo and her friends. The only of the assassins to survive is Ryū Kuzu, who Kumoi replaces with Makoto Kibune, after ordering Ryū to be killed. In order to keep Kumoi in line, Rurichiyo agrees to marry Shu. However, Ichigo, Rukia, Kenryū, and Enryū tries to stop them. Soifon and the patrol corps corner them and Enryū releases his Zanpakutō, giving Ichigo the opening to reach Shu. Together, they escape, pretending to take Shu hostage. Ichigo enlists the help of the new 3rd Division captain, Shūsuke Amagai, in saving Rurichiyo. When they enter the compound, Kumoi takes Ruricihiyo hostage, but is quickly killed by Shūsuke. He then takes Rurichiyo with him to Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, who he intends to fight. Just before dying, he mentions that he did everything he was told to. Powers and Abilities Master Inventor: Seeing that he invented the Bakkōtō, he is a proficient inventor with the works of reiatsu. Navigation de:Gyōkaku Kumoi Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Male Category:Soul